


Royalty AU

by prettypsycho313



Series: Natasha Romanoff Imagines (Mainly for female Readers) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypsycho313/pseuds/prettypsycho313
Summary: You are a personal servant to the Princess Natasha.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will include a little bit of homophobia. I am not homophobic in any way.
> 
> This was a request. You can comment or send me any requests.

You wake up to the sun rising outside your window and sigh before beginning your usual routine. You grope around your room as you try to find your closet door.

You open it up and pull out your necessary servant's uniform before putting it on. You wash your face and comb your hair, making sure that you looked proper before leaving the safety of your room for the rest of the palace.

You walk to the princess's room thinking about what you had to do, when you hear two voices coming from a closed door.

When you go closer to the door, you hear a frightening conversation.

"I heard that a woman was caught with another woman. They were both taken away to the hospital. Hopefully, they get cured. It scares me that more and more people are catching this disease. I better not get it.".

You gasp softly as the other person replies.

"Exactly. I can't deal with so many people turning to the devil on their shoulder and deciding to sin. They need God's teachings.".

At this, you turn from the door and continue walking to the princess's room. You always knew that your country wasn't the most progressive, but you had hoped that it wouldn't be this bad. After all, you were hiding the fact that you loved girls much more than society thought you should.

You fight back tears as you open the door, hoping that the princess didn't hear you. You go in and jump back in shock when you find her staring directly at you.

"I am so sorry princess. I just need to set out your dress for today.", you say worriedly, hoping that she does not complain to her father.

She just shakes her head before saying,"You don't need to do that. Just come sit on the bed with me.".

You try to cover up your shock, but the princess must have seen it because she started to laugh and say,"I'm serious. Just sit up here.".

You, even though it was unprofessional, climb up onto the bed and sit next to the princess.

She sees at you before asking," You heard the conversation outside didn't you?.

When you nod, she continued, "Yeah, I hate how my father treats them.".

This time, you were unable to hold back your shock as you whispered," Princess, are you sure you want others to hear that?".

She laughs again before saying,"For one, call me Natasha. And also, others won't be able to hear. It's not like I screamed it from the rooftops.".

She grins when you laugh a little. After a few minutes, you go back into your duties and say,"Princess Natasha, I do have to get your dress for today.", as you get off the bed. 

She pouts and nods before joining you at her closet. You start pulling out a few dresses feeling Natasha's eyes on you, which cause you to blush.

After pulling out various dresses and having your face turn redder than a tomato, you finally bring out a dark blue dress that she likes.

After cleaning up, you thank Princess Natasha for making you laugh and you walk back outside to get her food. 

She just laughs again before saying,"Can you please come back soon.".

You had never been asked anything politely, especially from her parents. So, you just nod and leave the room.

As you walk down to the kitchens, you replay what just happened in your head. 

"Does she know that I like girls?", You think to yourself as you pick up the plates with ease. 

This causes you to go into a state of panic, almost dropping the plates, hoping that she did not.

You steady yourself before exhaling and walking back up to her room, telling yourself that you should never even do anything that would make people think that you were attracted to girls. And that you should never, ever, ever fall in love with anybody in the palace. Ever.

When you get to her door, you knock softly and walk in when the door opens. You smile when you see her and place the plate down on the table.

You are about to walk out when you hear Princess Natasha ask,"Can you please stay?". 

You nod as you walk closer to her. She looks up at you and smiles. You smile back at her, which quickly turns into a frown once you see her tear stained face.

"What's wrong Princess?", you ask as you hand her a napkin.

She gratefully takes it before showing you a letter. You take the letter and read after she nods.

Dear Natasha,

The guards have found out. I don't know how, but they did. They are coming for me. I have run away, and am safe for now. Don't tell anyone else in the family where I have gone.

Your loving cousin,

Clint 

You gasp again as you look at Natasha. She wipes her eyes before saying,"I just got this today. The thing is.... He was gay, and my own parents wrote the laws that sent people after him.".

You hug her without thinking feeling her stiffen up before she smiles and hugs you back. 

You smile again before saying, "He will be fine. You do not need to worry.".

She nods before taking the food, which was bound to be cold and starting to eat. She handed some to you, not listening when you told her no. You hesitantly take a small piece of fruit and bite into it.

After that, you say goodbye to the Princess, and leave the room, cleaning up the plates. 

Over the next few days, you continue to talk to Princess Natasha and a friendship develops between the two of you. 

But, you realize that all good things must come to an end when you wake up in the middle of the night and say softly, " Shit, I broke my own oath, I actually fell in love with the one person I wasn't supposed to. I actually fucking fell in love with Princess Natasha.".


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the Royalty AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave requests.

The next day, you get up like normal, and start to walk towards Princess Natasha's room like you had been doing the last few days.

Once you reach her door, you raise your hand to knock before realizing that seeing her again would only increase your attraction.

You walk away before hearing the door open and the Princess's voice drift from the room. "(Y/N), aren't you going to come in?", you hear her ask. 

You freeze mid step before slowly turning around and smiling sheepishly. "Yes, of course Princess.". If the Princess was shocked that you had gone back to not calling her Natasha, she didn't show it, as she goes back inside the room, motioning for you to follow.

You walk inside, and take a seat on the corner of the bed. The Princess looks at you weirdly before asking,"Did you sleep well? Are you just tired?". You look at her and nod before laughing and saying, "Yeah, that's probably it.", not wanting to tell her the real reason.

She looked at you disbelievingly before jumping into the new story that she had for you today. You smiled and laughed at all the right places, but instead of listening to the story, you just looked at the Princess. You marvel at her long red hair and her beautiful green eyes, hoping that she did not notice. 

Unbeknownst to you however, she did notice and smiled a little while she continued talking. 

After the Princess finished her story, you smile which then turns into full on blushing when you see her smirk at you. 

You blush harder before standing up and saying, "I have to go now, Princess. I'm sorry.". You then gave a quick wave before running out of her room and down to the kitchens.

"Dammit, she definitely knows that I'm gay now. Hopefully she does not tell anyone. Oh crap, I actually have to tell her soon", you think as your embarrassment from earlier turns into panic. 

You go back up and set the food down before standing in front of her and saying,"I need to tell you something.".

She looks up at you and replies,"Of course (Y/N), what is it?.".

You close your eyes for a second before saying,"Umm, the thing is, that I, um. I like girls. I'm a freak I just thought that you should know". You hold back a sob as you run out of the room, not listening to the Princess's calls for you to come back.

When she finds you, you are sitting in your room, with tears streaming down your face. She sits down next to you and puts her arm around you. She starts saying, "Hey, it is ok. I am perfectly fine with it. I am not going to tell anyone. And besides, if you say that you are a freak, then I must be one too.".

You slowly turn to look at her as she starts to blush. "You, you are too?", you ask, your eyes widening. 

She looks back at you before saying, "Yes, being gay does not mean that you are a freak. It is not a sin. The only problem is that this country sees it like a sin. But when I become queen, that will be the first to get changed.".

You start to smile as you sigh of relief. You look to her as your heart rate goes back down to normal. You then ask, "How did you realize?".

She blushes deeply as she starts to say, "Um, it was when, someone special started to work at the palace.", before starting to smirk. 

This caused you to laugh, seeing her blush, "Who is it Princess?.", you asked, raising your eyebrows.

She blushed even harder, if that was possible and said, "It is a girl with the most beautiful (E/C) that I have ever seen, a girl with the best (H/C) hair ever, and the sweetest personality in the whole country. And, her name is (Y/N).

Now, it was your turn to blush as the Princess smiled and hugged you. She then leaned forward and captured your lips for a kiss. After your initial shock, you gratefully kissed her back, pouring as much emotion as you could into that one kiss. 

You stay like that for a few minutes, hugging and kissing. 

When you finally pull apart, Natasha says, "I have wanted to do that for so long.", and pulls you back into another kiss.

After Natasha leaves, with more kisses and hugs, you fall back onto your bed. "Oh my god, Natasha actually likes me. She actually kissed me. Oh my god.". You fall asleep feeling happier than you did ever did.


End file.
